A virtual reality (VR) system can generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive virtual environment. A user can experience this 3D immersive virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a head-mounted display (HMD) or other VR viewer, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices for additional input and/or output with the VR system, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the 3D virtual environment, the user can move through the virtual environment and move to other areas of the virtual environment, through physical movement and/or manipulation of the system's devices to interact with the virtual environment and personalize interaction with the virtual environment.
Some VR systems include a mobile device, such as a smartphone or personal digital assistant (PDA) computing device, disposed within a HMD housing. In such systems, the mobile device provides display and processing of the VR environment, while the HMD housing provides an apparatus for users to attach their mobile devices to their heads. These VR systems can provide a cost-effective way for users to experience VR environments because users can use their existing mobile devices as opposed to obtaining access to dedicated HMD hardware and software.